Those grilled foods like grilled chicken on skewers, roast giblets, a broiled eel, a grilled dumpling, a grilled rice ball, a grilled rice cake, and a rice cracker are the foods that have been selectively tasted from ancient times.
In the case where these grilled foods are grilled on the fire, grill cooking by a charcoal fire is considered to be the best, and the grilling by charcoal fire is superiorly used although there are many heating power sources such as electric power or gas that has constant heating power easily controlled.
The reasons why the grilling by charcoal fire is superior in comparison with electric heating or gas-burner, etc. are suitability of far-infrared ray generating from the charcoal fire to grill cooking for foods, no influence from the charcoal fire of steam or smelling ingredients usually found in case of gas-burner, and giving desirable grilling flavor to grilled foods by smudging component generating from the charcoal soon after firing.
However, grilling by charcoal fire includes the following shortcomings:
Because the heating power of the charcoal fire is not constant from firing to the completion of the grilling, it is necessary to supply appropriately new charcoal in order to continue burning for a long time.
In case of grilling by charcoal fire, it is necessary to regulate heating power using a fan or so while watching the heating power, and to continue the grill cooking while observing differences of states of grilling unevenness and grilling completion caused by the difference of heating power with visual observation.
In other words, in the case where an excellent grilled foods is cooked by means of the charcoal fire, a well experienced cook was required to regulate the heating power by supplying charcoals and using a fan or so, to continue turning operation or saucing operation of grilled foods with hand work while observing the grilled states, and to determine the grilling completion.
Therefore, the implementation of large-scale charcoal grilling apparatus with industry scale was difficult because employing forge is limited to the size within the reaching field of the cook's hands.
An object of the present invention is to provide control method and apparatus for charcoal fire useful for automatically controlling the heating power including the supply of charcoal, firing of charcoal, regulation of heating power, and disposal of the embers which finished burning and further, realizing grill cooking of grilled foods with usually constant heating power and to realize automatic cooking of grilled foods with the use of the charcoal fire in factory scale.
Other object of the invention is to establish the grill cooking method which is useful for production of factory scale, and for the manufacture of the charcoal grilled foods possible by the continuous operation without the need for manipulation by the hand work of a trained cooking craftsman.